Queen of dragons
by GameOfStories
Summary: Levy is a good hearted & brave princess but that lands her in a bit of trouble when she insults the dragon tribe chief. A fierce tribe of warriors that have come for their gifts of good will. The chief then wants Levy & her step father, Jose agrees but it is all part of his evil plan. Now Levy must learn to love a dragon chief & take the throne from Jose. Gajevy, Gale smut later, M
1. Chapter 1

**Queen of dragons**

 _ **By: GameOfStories (GOS)**_

 **Chapter one: Betrayal**

 _I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Nula the handmaid... This story is sort of on the lines of Game of Thrones but it isn't a cross over so Enjoy the Picture is by the amazing Rboz and the characters from this story are the work of Hiro Mashima... Thanks all and don't forget to review._

* * *

She trembled in her small throne, her step father sat proudly next to her, unafraid of the savages before them that held curved swords and seemed stained in blood. Her hazel eyes looked frantically around at the guards around the room, there wasn't enough, one tribesman could take out five guards on their own. The tribesman stood patiently, not uttering a words as they glared around the room with fierce eyes and painted skin, in their robes of leather and fur. They were waiting, waiting for their chief, the most ferocious dragon chief that ever had been, he could topple kingdoms in a night, he burnt and killed, kidnapped and stole... he was a monster. Her step father was not afraid though, he had called them to the castle for unknown reasons, it just meant it was easier to get to the king and her, to take the thrones and kill their people. She didn't want to be there, she would have happily stayed beneath her mountains of books and yet there she sat, decorated in fine clothing as if mocking the tribe.

Her silk dress was a beautiful golden colour with orange, gossamer fabrics going around her waist and shoulder, it did not show her curved figure like most dresses that princesses wore, instead it hung on her skin like an ethereal shadow. Her hair had been braided with a white ribbon and it was entwined with her silver crown which sat on her sky blue hair that brushed her shoulders. Though her figure was not exactly womanly and her height made her seem younger than what she was, though her hips were well endowed and 'built to bare many children' as her step father would say, her breasts were not, they were small and ample. She was slim and graceful, everything a princess should be yet she moved around with the weight of a kingdom on her shoulders.

The sound of drumming made her look up just as he entered the room and it felt like the whole room collapsed around him, he was huge, standing as tall as the armoured soldier but he had no metal to weight him down. He wore nothing on his bare chest, showing his muscled torso for everyone to see and she gasped, when he looked up, his skin was decorated with metal studs and he had long, spiked, black hair that fell down his shoulders. That did not scare her though... his eyes did, unlike his men, his eyes were blood red, they seemed to look right through her and she shifted in her seat, wanting to run from the room away from him.

"Ah, Chief Redfox!" The king spoke in a confidant voice, the chief glared at him and the man beside him whispered into his ear and he nodded one before speaking into the other tribesman's ear. the small tribesman who looked like a flea next to the chief stepped forwards.

"Chief says he did not come for pleasantries, he wants the whores and slaves you have promised his men and then we shall leave your puny kingdom in peace!" The small man said and she looked up at her step father.

"Ah yes, I of course will not keep him waiting, bring in the whores first!" The king ordered and the door next to him opened and thirteen frightened women were pulled by thick chains by a guard. They where whimpering and huddling together and she gasped as she saw her hand maid, Nula, in with them and her step father glared down at her.

"But your grace, she is no whore!" She whispered to him and he scoffed as he looked down at the hand maid, she was a beautiful young girl with long, black hair braided down her shoulders. Her skin was a golden colour and she had a slim, womanly figure, she was a kind and shy girl who had become one of the princesses trusted friends.

"She will be now shut up Levy, before I give you to that brute!" He snapped at her quietly and she sunk back as Nula was pulled forwards by the chief and she whimpered as he yanked away the fabric that shielded her and he looked her up and down as she attempted to shield herself. He didn't like that one bit and he raised his hand, he swiftly brought it down on her cheek and Levy covered her mouth as Nula hit the floor, sobbing and the young princesses gut twisted with rage and sickness.

"Nula!" Levy cried as she stepped down from her throne and ran down the steps, she ran to her friend who was on the floor and she picked her shoulders up.

"Levy get back up here right now!" Her step father snarled and she glared at him, shaking her head as she eyed the blood running from Nula's trembling lips. Levy used the orange fabric on her dress to dab it away and a shadow fell over her, making her look up at the chief who towered over them.

"You, you brute, how dare you... she is not a thing to be smacked around... you... you savage... you monster... she will not be given to you... none of these women will!" She snapped at him as she stood up, both terrified and full of hatred as she looked up at him, at full height coming to the bottom of his chest and one of his tribesmen translated it for him.

"Levy... you will get us all killed now get back here or so help me I will have you whipped into the next century!" The king warned and she turned to him instead.

"So you will give these women away to be beaten and raped by these savages, the women who have served you with loyalty and pride!?" She questioned and he sighed as he sat down.

"I would give you to him if it meant keeping my kingdom safe... and I just might, you are as stubborn as your mother, rest her soul but I will not have you put my people in jeopardy for the sake of a handmaid!" He yelled and her mouth fell open in disgust as the chief behind her grabbed her arm painfully and she yelped, he spoke, in a gruff voice and in a tongue that she couldn't understand.

"The chief want the sky haired woman... he says he will leave with her and the whores... and no harm will come of your kingdom after the insult" the tribesman said and Levy swallowed thickly as her step fathers eyes went wide with shock and Levy looked down at Nula who was sobbing harder. Her heart began to pound like the stampeding of a thousand horses and she trembled like a leaf in a storm as she shook her head.

"F-father... don't let him... please..." Levy uttered but it fell on deaf ears as her step father shook his weary head and waved his hand. The chief grunted in approval and grabbed the princess by the waist, he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder as if she was nothing and she began to scream. "No... let go of me!" She cried as he turned and began walking out of the throne room and she looked up at her step father. "Please Jose, don't let him take me!" She screamed in fear and as they rounded the threshold of the door, she saw the smirk play on his lips that made her heart sink and she gasped as she stopped fighting. This was what her step father had wanted and she'd played right into his hands... of course he wanted her gone, then the throne wouldn't go to her when she came of age in about a year. Levy hung there, watching the stone floors pass and she bit her lip to hold in her sob. They exited the castle and her body swayed as he went down the stone steps and the women each yelped slightly as a thud was heard and they passed the cage they had been put in and Nula outstretched her hand to the sad princess whom fingers brushed the handmaids. The chief kept moving and suddenly sat her on a horse, a large, black steed and he jumped on, sitting behind her, his large body looked like it could devour hers and he moved up, so she could feel the warmth of his chest. His huge arms encased her and he grabbed the reins of the horse and it suddenly began to move, making her gasp and she began to shake as she tightly shut her eyes and ignored her people calling her name in anguish. Her life had been thrown to the dragons and she had no control over what her fate would be, they would either treasure her or torture her and she wanted neither...


	2. Chapter 2

**Queen of dragons**

 _ **By: GameOfStories (GOS)**_

 **Chapter two: Cruel Chief**

 _I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Nula the handmaid... This story is sort of on the lines of Game of Thrones but it isn't a cross over so Enjoy the Picture is by the amazing Rboz and the characters from this story are the work of Hiro Mashima... Thanks all and don't forget to review. P.S. This chapter has a little heavy petting in it so beware._

* * *

They had been walking for hours, they had taken one break and that was to water the horses and feed, some of the men had taken turns on the women they had recently captured but she hoped Nula hadn't been touched or she wouldn't have been able to live with it. The sun was dipping down now, turning the sky a beautiful array of colours, pink, orange, blue, it was a canvas of colours that the sun had spilt just for them. When they had taken a break Levy had been allowed down from the horse but only so the chief could place shackled around her wrists, he had traced his fingers over her back, where her dress started and it made her shiver with disgust but he did no more to her as he'd shoved her back on the horse.

She had grown tired now, wanting to sleep but she could not let herself in fear of what he may do to her, so no matter how much her eyes stung from sleep or how much she yawned, she refused to close them for even a moment. Suddenly, in view of the dipping sun, she could see tents, a lot of them and she could hear drumming, laughing, screaming, it was the camp of the Dragon tribe and she squirmed, rubbing herself against the chief by accident and she heard him growl slightly, making her gasp as she moved a little further away from him.

"Api gedara inna minissu!" The chief yelled and Levy gasped from shock as the steed moved faster and made her slam into the chiefs chest and she stared up at the chief who was grinning. As they got closer people began to yell out to them from afar and the chief ran into the centre of the camp, where most of his tribe was. People cheered and threw their arms in the air for their leader and Levy swallowed thickly as they saw her and sneered, all seeming to know something she didn't as the chief got off his horse and dragged her down, holding the chain between her shackles. He spoke and they all grew quiet as he did, Levy couldn't understand a word but he held up her chains until her feet left the floor and she whimpered as they cheered. One could only fear that he was telling them what he would do to the tiny maiden that he held up like the carcass of some sort of animal. She was his prize, the most honourable gift that could be given to him in her culture... but to them she was probably just a mere woman. Yet he seemed to be keeping her close if she was just a woman, maybe he found amusement in her, maybe it was because she insulted him that he was keeping her close, for personal punishment. She didn't know and that terrified her more than anything else as she was set back on the ground and other men rode in with the cage behind them.

Levy gasped as she saw Nula laid there, a little bloody and she went to run over but the chief yanked her back with the force to make her legs buckle slightly and she bit her lip.

"Nula, Nula answer me... please... say something!" Levy yelled but the handmaid didn't even pick her head up and Levy feared the worst as they dragged her body from the cage and set her down on the floor beside the other women. She looked up at the chief who stared down at her and she swallowed her pride. "Let me see her, please... I promise I won't run away just let me tend to her!" She begged and the dragon chief grunted as he looked over at the women... almost as if he could understand what she had said. He said something to the man who was stood beside Nula and he picked her up, taking her somewhere and Levy shook her head. "N-no... what are you doing, where is he taking her... please... please don't hurt her!?" Levy screamed as she tried to get out of his grasp but he was stronger than her, many times over and he yelled at his people but they cheered and began doing things. Drumming started up again and the chief pulled Levy along, towards a large tent where he threw her on the floor and she scrambled to get up and away from him. "Please... let Nula go... she's just a young girl... please!" Levy whimpered as the chief sat down on a bed made of wolf hide, fur upon fur and he grunted, motioning her to come over. She refused, looking away from him in her kneeled position and she glared around at the small pot of burning coals, gold was strewn everywhere, probably not even worth anything in their tribe. The dragon tribe worshipped dragons, strength, fire, some say the chiefs had dragon blood in them but nobody knows for sure.

"Come!" He snapped and that got her attention as she looked up at him, his red eyes glowing with malice and Levys brows came together in confusion.

"You speak my language?" She questioned and he did not answer, only stood up and walked over to her, grabbing her by the hair and she screamed in pain as he sat on the bed and pulled her to stand in front of him. Levy whimpered with tears in her eyes yet the droplets never fell as she stood, her head held high and her lips quivering.

The chiefs hands came around her waist, feeling her stomach and hips, slowly they came around her chest, feeling her ample mounds and she bit her lip, feeling embarrassed and violated as he paid extra attention to them, stroking and pinching until she felt heat rising in her abdomen. Then he trailed his hands up her spine, making her arch her back at his feathery touch and he gripped the fabric on her shoulders. Levy whimpered as he yanked it, tearing it until the orange and golden fabric looked like a pool of flames at her feet. She was sure her face had become as red as his blood coloured eyes but she still did not move, Levy kept her arms at her side as much as the shackled would allow and she ignored the way his fingers slid down to her rear. The chief grabbed it, feeling the way the ripe globes moved between his fingers and she yelped in pain as he slapped it. Levy whimpered as it stung, the bright pink imprint of his hand was left on her skin like a brand and she bit her lip, closing her eyes tightly. His hands came to her thighs and he stroked them, attempting to part them but she closed them tightly and he growled. She was in complete shock as his teeth sunk into the side of her thigh and she cried out in pain as she jolted and her legs grew weaker from her distraction giving him time to get his hands between them and she shuddered.

"Please... stop it... leave me alone" Levy uttered in a shaking voice as his fingers got to the curve between her thigh and womanhood, her body was trembling now and he slowly slid his hand back down making her sigh with relief as she felt a tear run down her cheek. He span he around and she began to break slightly, unable to stop the tears as she tried to silently set them free but a broken sob left her lips and she put her hands up to her eyes, hiding the glistening trails that ran down her skin. The chiefs rough hands moved up her thighs again and he caressed the bite, making her wince and she looked down at the blood that sluggishly dripped down her skin though it had been smudged by the chiefs thumb. His lips slid across the bottom of her back and she shivered, the shackles were now clinking together and her body was trembling as he ran his tongue up her back. Levy was terrified but was thankful when the yelling began and one of the tribesmen came running in and yelled something at the chief. This angered the large chief who stood up and threw Levy onto the bed as he left the hut.

Levy listened to the yelling and began to quiver on the bed her tears fell silently and she curled up in a ball, sniffling and she played with the fur on the bed, pulling at it and twirling it beneath her fingers. Levy pulled part of the fur folded at the end of the bed and hid her modesty, wincing as it went over the bite. It wasn't to severe but it had broken the skin and felt swollen and she used her hands as a pillow. She would have escaped but she would have been naked, unarmed and shackled so there was no way she would have made it anywhere, she was weak and vulnerable. Her eyes grew heavy and sore from the non-stop crying and her leg hurt, her butt stung, she felt abused and violated. Slowly she snuggled further into the wolf fur, it was warm and soft and soothed her somewhat as she closed her eyes. It seemed like forever until he entered the tent again and Levy shot up, scrambling over the bed and holding the wolf fur to her as she watched him.

"Eat!" He ordered as he walked over to her and shoved a wicker bowl unto her hands that had cooked meat inside, meat that was black and crisp and she looked up at him. "Eat" he growled in a low tone and Levy trembled as she picked up a piece in her dainty hands and put it to her lips, it was crispy and tasted of charcoal as she took the first bite which showed the pink beneath it. When she took another bite, it tasted more meaty and salty, it was good but she couldn't enjoy the flavour as he stared at her and she swallowed thickly. Satisfied, the chief took a handful of meat and threw it in his mouth, chewing loudly and Levy relaxed slightly, taking another piece of meat and scoffing it down and trying hard to keep it down as not to anger the chief.

"What else can you say in my language or do you only know a few words?" Levy asked as she stared at the chiefs back and he looked over his shoulder at her, making her shudder.

"I know your language well... and all languages of the land" he spoke and her jaw almost dropped as she stared up at him, her eyes watering.

"You... you understood me... you heard my pleas and yet you ignored me and you..." Levy could barely breathe as she thought of her begging to tend to Nula but being ignored, he did it to spite her and when she begged him to stop touching her he did it more. "You monster, you evil monster!" Levy yelled, dropping the fur cover and smacking him on the back but he didn't even flinch. "You touched me, hurt me, you didn't even let me tend to my wounded friend, you couldn't even do me the kindness of seeing my friend!" Levy snapped, battering him more and he chuckled as he ate.

"You did see her, she was right in front of you" he mused and Levy stared at him, bewildered by her evil sense of humour and she sat back down, her body shaking with anger and sadness as she began to sob, loudly this time, crying as she held her stomach. She wanted to throw up, she wanted to stab him, to strangle him, she wanted to inflict physical pain on him to show her emotional pain.

"You... are such a monster and I will never, ever let you touch me again, I will scream and struggle and I will make sure you know how much I hate you!" She sobbed and he only shrugged as he ate, his skin was red from her palms but it was fading, Levy couldn't be more angry as the chief offered her more food and she smacked it out of his hands, watching the meat fly through the air and land across the floor.

"Starve then, as for your tantrum, I will do what I wish with you, you can't stop me, you can struggle as much as you want but that is why they call the dragon chief... as for your friend, I told my tribesman to take her to the healer..." he said as he stood up and walked out of the tent. Levy sagged back and stared at the spilt meat, confused, angry, sad and in pain as she looked down at the bruising on her thigh, how could he be so cruel...


	3. Chapter 3

**Queen of dragons**

 _ **By: GameOfStories (GOS)**_

 **Chapter three: The monster beneath the flesh**

 _I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Nula the handmaid... This story is sort of on the lines of Game of Thrones but it isn't a cross over so Enjoy the Picture is by the amazing Rboz and the characters from this story are the work of Hiro Mashima... Thanks all and don't forget to review._

 _I cannot sleep so I'm like mass producing my chapters, It's 08.50AM here in the UK and I've been up all night. *Sigh* Enjoy my chapter._

* * *

She wasn't aware of when she had gone to sleep but she wished she hadn't as her nightmare took over, she laid there thrashing and crying, making whimpering noises as the dragon chief slept beside her, unaware of his prisoners anguish as he was full of wine and food.

 _Levy watched in horror as her kingdom burned and she was helpless to stop it, her handmaid had rushed her away, through the secret tunnels to the top of the tower where the tribe could not get to her. Screaming and flames filled the air as she sobbed for her people and crashing could be heard below them, it did not scare her though as there was no way they could have gotten into the tower. What terrified her though, was the dragon that was flying around the sky, setting fire to her home and setting fire to her people. All of a sudden it turned towards the castle and Levy dived away from the window, as if it would have seen her and Nula held her close._

 _"I promise my princess, I will lay down my life for you, no one will touch you" Nula said and Levy nodded as the girls held each other in fear. The dragon roared above them and Levy gasped as the tower shook from its weight and the girls gripped each other tighter._

 _"Where are you princess... I can smell you, your fear is intoxicating!" The deep voice of the dragon said and Levy covered her mouth, she didn't dare breathe or so much as even cry out of fear he may find her. "I can smell your friend, her fear is less than yours, she's braver... but you both smell so sweet!" He taunted and Levy looked at Nula who had her eyes closed and her brows furrowed as they laid against the stone. The tower trembled under the weight and Levy whimpered as a few stones fell from the ceiling and landed just shy of her and Nula. It was quiet for a while and Levy relaxed slightly as did her young friend but it was not for long as the bricks of the tower crumbled and Levy screamed. Nula, seeming more sound of mind grabbed the princess and shoved her under the old bed that bent under the weight of the bricks. Unfortunately Nula did not make it and Levy watched as a brick hit her head and she fell lifelessly onto the floor._

 _"Ah... the little hand maid..." said the dragon and Levy watched in horror as a scaled paw with long, sharp claws plucked up the handmaid and there was a crunching as blood dripped onto the floor. "Now where is my beautiful princess...?" The dragon mused as he moved around the bricks and Levy hoped that he would not wander about the bed. She closed her eyes and put her hand over them, just wanting it to end when the rubble stopped moving she felt brave enough to open her eyes, wishing she hadn't._

 _His long fangs were fully visible as he grinned at her and she gasped as she scrambled to get up, running over the rubble to get to the door and the dragon's laughter echoed as she tried to open it but the fallen bricks had covered it to the point where she could only get it half an inch open. Levy's tears began to flow live a raging river and the claws wrapped around her and dragged her towards the empty space were the bed used to be. He was in his human form now and tore at her dress, making her sob as she tried to get away but he was too strong. The dragon chief turned her around, kissing the skin of her neck as she sobbed and he viciously made her go on all fours._

Levy shot up quickly, panting and sweating, her cheeks wet with tears and her wrists sore from the shackles. She looked around with blurry vision, seeing the familiar shapes around the tent and then saw the sleeping figure beside her. Her eyes roamed him, his torso was completely bare and as her hazel eyes roamed further she saw the dark trail of hair that was hidden only just by the fur cover. The chief was on his back, showing her his beautifully toned yet scared chest and his bare arms, he was beautiful in many cases but she was disgusted by him and thought him a complete monster.

She looked around and saw the dagger on the floor; he was still sleeping as she got off of the bed and picked it up, it was slightly heavy and she held the hilt tightly. Levy crept to the bed and crawled over to him, she sat on his chest as he slept soundly and his gentle breathing made her body move up and down. She hesitated, staring at his sleeping face that looked so peaceful and she clenched her jaw as she shook her head. He had hurt her, touched her in vile places, he had kidnapped her and ignored her pleas, and he was a monster so why was she hesitating? Swallowing thickly with shaking hands she thrust her arms down and it pierced flesh, it was like piercing a cooked boar, there is a little bit of give before a pop and she bit her lips, shaking as she opened her eyes and his were wide open. She gasped as she looked down at his punctured hand, his metal brows were almost touching as he growled and threw her to the side, making her whimper as she slammed into the floor.

"If you're going to kill someone, don't hesitate!" He snarled and plucked the knife from his hand, Levy whimpered as she leaned upwards and watched as the fur cover moved away from him while he stood up. She looked away embarrassed and he walked up to her, he bent down and she looked at him out of the corner of her eye and she flinched. His bloody hand came up and he grabbed her face, his eyes all but blazing as he picked her up, making her jaw ache and he used his other hand to grab the bite mark that made her scream. Her bite was swollen and bruised and now it began to ooze blood as he squeezed it and she sobbed as she screamed, kicking her legs and grabbing the arm that held her.

"Please, stop!" She cried but it fell on his deaf ears as he gripped it tighter and smirked, enjoying her pain and her tears began to run over his wounded hand. The sudden drop bruised her knees and she looked up at the smirking chief, her tears running down her cheeks and she shook her head.

"Don't feel sorry for yourself, if you behave then I'll reward you, if you don't then I'll punish you, I'm a chief and I can't let a little princess girl wrap me around her finger" he said as he walked up to the bed and laid back down. Levy pulled her knees up and sat there, shaking and sobbing as he frowned up at the ceiling of the tent. The bottom of her jaw was wet with blood and her leg felt so sore she could barely move it, everything hurt and she didn't even want to blink out of fear she may be attacked again. "Come lay down, your leg will feel better" he explained and she sniffled as she rested her head on her arms that were wrapped around her knees, she ignored him and looked away as he turned to face her. "Really, I don't think ignoring me will help you feel better!" He growled and yet, she still said nothing as she watched the flaps of the tent entrance wave in the wind. "Fine suit yourself" he said and huffed, Levy didn't react to this either as she sat there. Her golden eyes danced in the light that kept peaking in and her blue hair waved in the wind and she stayed there, too afraid to move.

Why had it come to this, why had Jose become so cruel, why was this dragon chief such a tyrant to her? All she wanted was to be sat in the chair next to her balcony, listening to Nula singing as she brushed her hair. It felt like a nightmare but it was real, she wanted to sob until the large field turned into an ocean, she wanted to scream until every god in the heavens knew of her anguish.

"Why do you hate me so much...?" Levy asked, not looking at him but she could feel his eyes on her, making her skin crawl and he sighed as the wolf fur shuffled.

"I don't hate you, I actually don't feel... anything for you, you're a prize to show my people, you just made me angry at your insults and your actions, in my culture I'm a god and yet you act like I'm a savage, I could rip you in two right now but you barely even look at me, it's disrespectful" he explained. Levy looked up at him, confused and angry as she stared at him, sat there like he knew everything.

"If you are a god you are a benevolent monster, I don't look at you because I am disgusted by what I see!" Levy snapped as she stood up, wincing as she bent her leg so she was almost putting her whole weight on her other leg. "If you had treated others with respect then I would have treated you with some but you slapped one of my friends, you let your men hurt her, you hurt me, you are a cruel chief and I would rather be torn in two than look at you... I may be a mere woman but I am ten times the man you are!" She growled as she stood there, uncaring of her modesty as she glared at him and he chuckled.

"You know my blue haired maiden, for your bravery I may just let you live, but speak to me like that again and I will kill your pathetic handmaid faster than you can blink!" He growled as he stood up and she looked away from him and his nakedness. "Ah, so brave yet you can't even look at my manhood, does it frighten you?" He asked and she shook her head as she stepped back away, whimpering at her pain. "You know, I could have bitten your leg off quiet easily back then... that's a nibble compared to what I could have done" he explained and she scoffed.

"You're a man, not a lion; your mouth only opens so much..." Levy countered and he chuckled as he opened his arms and Levy watched the shadows move behind him, making her gasp as she stared at him. Slowly, two black wings emerged from his back, almost large enough to topple the tent and Levy stepped back again, falling as her bruised leg buckled beneath her. "You... you're... y-you're a m-monster" Levy exclaimed in a trembling voice as he smirked.

"No... I'm a dragon, hence why this is the dragon tribe, there are several more of us, Natsu, Wendy, Laxus, Sting, Rogue and Cobra, we are the dragon rulers, I Gajeel Redfox am the iron dragon, no blade can pierce me, well unless I'm caught off guard by angry, impish women!" He growled and Levy was at a loss for words as she sat in both awe and terror. "What's wrong little princess, do you finally understand the foolishness of your actions?" He asked and all she could do was let out a shaky breath. She knew of witches and wizards and the wonders they created but never for a second did she think a dragon was real, they were said to have disappeared long ago. "Now you know how I can speak in your tongue, I have to tend to my people, a few slaves will come and tend to you, but please, don't run, I would hate to see your pretty face burnt" he said as he pulled on his cloth pants and Levy looked down. She wasn't just imprisoned by the chief, she was imprisoned by the monster beneath the flesh and when he left she crawled over to the bed, unable to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Queen of dragons**

 _ **By: GameOfStories (GOS)**_

 **Chapter four: Giving up**

 _I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Nula the handmaid... This story is sort of on the lines of Game of Thrones but it isn't a cross over so Enjoy the Picture is by the amazing Rboz and the characters from this story are the work of Hiro Mashima... Thanks all and don't forget to review._

* * *

Levy sat on the bed as the women put some strange, green paste on her leg and she winced a little, making them frown up at her and she let her foot touch the floor. Both women had golden skin, like that of the chief and they had long, brown hair that was braided down their shoulders, like the men they wore leather and fur but they wore dresses and looked like savages. They both were also very busty and beautiful, making her look like an infant and she looked away, a cloth came up to her face and they began cleaning the dried blood from her face. This felt different than when Nula would tend to her, they were rough and uncaring as they cleaned her face, almost scrubbing it until the skin was pink. They wrapped grey cloth around her, pulling her arms up harshly and the other began sowing laces into small holes she made along the way, the dress was made of wolf fur from what she could tell, a white wolf and the laces were brown and long. It was folded at the top, showing the surface of her breasts and it fell just above her knees though the cutting was crude and jagged.

"Take off crown" one of the girls said and Levy shook her head. "Take off or we pull off!" She ordered and levy gulped as she put her hands on the silver crown and began undoing the white ribbons that were entwined around it and her hair. When she removed it, one of the girls grabbed it and threw it aside, making Levy glare at them and they ignored her as they tended to her hair. They used the ribbons to turn into a braid of hair on either side of her face, the longest parts of her hair and she grumbled as they did so. Her feet were left bare and once they were done, they looked at her then said something to each other and began to laugh before leaving. It made Levy feel embarrassed and anxious as she sat on the bed and stared at her crown that had been tossed away like it was dirty. She was left in the tent for a little while and she began walking around, inspecting things and she picked up the dagger she had used to stag Gajeel, the chief. It had blood on it and seemed slightly chipped, she ran her thumb over the sharp blade and it cut her skin easily. Levy hissed in pain and dropped the dagger, suckling the bead of blood from her cut and she wandered towards the front of the tent. She parted the fabric flaps and watched.

Young children ran by laughing and screaming with glee, women were sat at the fire pit cooking, all talking amongst each other and men were walking around with spears and swords. Some men had dead animals thrown over their shoulders which they gave to women who skinned them and threw the carcasses in one pile and the hide in another. It was... oddly tranquil and then she saw him, he was speaking to a woman who was limping, he had her hand in his and one on her back, she was a frail old lady yet he was being so kind and she bit her lip. She hated him so much but seeing that touched her heart slightly, when he looked up she dropped the flap and moved away, walking towards the bed where she sat back down and tried to distract her brain. After a moment the flaps stirred and he came walking in, a smug grin was on his face and she looked away, not wanting to see him.

"You look better, more like a dragon chief's wife now" he said and she shook her head, there was no way she would willingly give her heart, body and soul to such a monster.

"I'm not your wife and I never will be..." she explained and he sighed as he walked over and bent at her knees, making her stutter as she moved back to get away from him. "W-What are you doing?" Levy questioned and he rolled his eyes as he grabbed her unhurt leg and dragged her back down, making her dress come up slightly and he pulled it up more. "No... I don't want to!" Levy gasped as she tried to slap his hands away but he grabbed the shackles and held her hands up with one. She closed her eyes tightly as her heart began to pound her chest and her breathe came out quick and harsh until she felt him circle her bite with a finger, making her leg tremble as the outer skin was sensitive.

"It's healing quickly... that's good, how about food?" He asked and she shook her head as she pulled her legs back up and pulled her skirt down.

"I'm not hungry..." she simply said as she sat up and he huffed, she felt like if she ate it would all come back up... plus she didn't want to face his people who sneered and laughed at her.

"Of course you are, come we'll get some food" he explained and Levy shook her head more as he grabbed her shackles and pulled her up from the wolf furs.

"No... You just want to parade me around your people... I'm a prize remember, a trophy for you to show them!" Levy snapped and he sighed as he dropped her shackles and shook his head.

"Do as you wish but hunger will only make you weaker and you can't fight me off when you're weak" he explained but Levy ignored him and slumped back into the mound of fur. As he left she sighed and looked around, there was a spear head on the floor and she picked it up, it was thick and sturdy as she swapped it from hand to hand. A thought of piercing her neck with it crossed her mind but she didn't want him to have that satisfaction and instead she lodged it between a chain link, it bent a little and she began twisting it, cutting her hands slightly. Levy worked through the pain and slowly, the crack between the link had started to part until she could pull it through the other link and separate her wrists. Finally she was able to stretch her arms out and she did gladly, even though it ached but she didn't mind as her shoulder blades cracked and she sighed. Her fingers were bloody and she crept towards the flap again, watching as Gajeel spoke to the women around the fire pit and she bit her bottom lip.

If she was to escape, it was now or never and she limped to the end of the tent, slicing it open with the spear head and she poked her head out. The tents around them were empty and she began running, well as much as running would allow on her wounded leg through the camp. It felt unreal as she got to the edge where a stream was and women were washing clothes, with one last breathe, as if she was talking herself into it, she ran. It hurt her leg to no end but she ran past them and into the stream, it was deeper than she thought, coming up to the top of her knee and almost splashing her wound as she trudged through it and the women began yelling.

"Escape... Chief!" Was all she could make out as she got to the other side of the stream where the tall grass was, shielding her from the sun as she ran through it, changing direction every now and again just in case someone followed her. Smaller grass blades slapped her legs and thighs and made her wince when it slapped the fur above her wound and she began panting as the chains still attached clinked together. A roar somewhere above her made her gasp and she ducked down as his large silhouette flew over her, making her shudder. He was huge in that form, almost a third the size of her castle and she listened as tribesmen behind her began calling out. Without a second thought, she scrambled up and begun running east, away from them, the roaring continued for a while and he circled over her a few times but she was sure he hadn't seen her.

" _Little princess, you can't hide forever_!" His distorted voice called out and she got to the edge of the tall grass, where nothing but small blades where and she bit her lip. He would surely see her, but the forest was only a fifteen yards from her and she looked up, watching as he circled on the furthest west of her and she began running, or hobbling as her leg really began to hurt now. She was only a couple of yards away when flames engulfed the edge of the forest and she screamed as she fell back and watched him land between the flames and her, his large paws either side of her. " _Did you think it would be that easy_?" He questioned and she trembled, shaking her head violently as he mouth widened, showing his huge fangs that were glistening white. The wetness of his tongue ran along her cheek, it was warm and rough and she whimpered as he growled, blowing hot air on her cheek. " _Do that again and I will turn you into ashes!_ " Gajeel growled and Levy nodded with complete certainty as he shook his large, grey hear, his scaled glistened in the light and his ruby eyes were large and snake like.

"I...I promise I will not try to run again... I swear!" She sobbed and he grumbled as he picked her up in a large paw and though he was gigantic, he was ever so gentle with her. Levy was flown back to the camp and he beat his large wings once before turning human and they fell to the floor with her in his arms. His people scowled at her and he spoke to them in their tongue and the whispered to each other but didn't say anything to him as he entered the tent.

"A guard will now but posted inside the tent with you upon my leave, you will not go anywhere without my knowing and you will do everything I say as I say it or so help me I will tear you limb from limb in an instant!" He snarled as he threw her down on the soft fur and she nodded, terrified now after her moments of bravery. Gajeel sighed as he rubbed the back of his neck, beneath his raven black hair. "Your father wanted me to kill you, you know that, but I thought it better to keep you alive... don't make me regret that" he warned and Levy blinked up at him.

"I... I thought you met him the day you entered the city?" Levy questioned and he looked at her, he scoffed as he sat down beside her, leaning against the mound of wolf fur.

"No, he wanted a meeting with me before I was even upon your gates, he promised to give you to me as long as I killed you after I'm done with you" Gajeel explained and Levy stared at him completely bewildered. She knew when she had seen his sick smile that it was all planned but she never wanted to believe it; Jose had been so loving towards her beforehand. Levy said nothing as she looked back at the floor and she began playing with the grass blades, pulling them from the dirt and creating a small pile. "I was planning on having my fun with you and then selling you for a few animals but you are much more amusing than I thought you would be" he explained and she just kept pulling out the grass until a patch of brown dirt was there, he found her anguish amusing and that hurt her a lot. "Maybe I could still trade you in, I'm unsure at the moment" he mused and Levy laid her chin on her palm.

"Just do whatever and kill me... I don't care anymore" she said in a cool an emotionless voice as she picked up the grass blades and sprinkled them around her patch of dirt, as if the grass was still there. He said nothing to this but she could feel his eyes on her and she heard the fur shuffle as he moved, he said nothing as he left and a tribesman came inside the tent, standing just at the flaps, facing her and she rolled onto the fur bed. She laid there for a while before she became tired, staring at the patched of fur next to her and she hugged it in a way, mimicking human interaction...


	5. Chapter 5

**Queen of dragons**

 _ **By: GameOfStories (GOS)**_

 **Chapter five** **: tempting**

 _I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Nula the handmaid... This story is sort of on the lines of Game of Thrones but it isn't a cross over so Enjoy the Picture is by the amazing Rboz and the characters from this story are the work of Hiro Mashima... Thanks all and don't forget to review._

* * *

Levy awoke to the feeling of someone stroking her hair gently and she shot up as his blurry figure came into view, moving away from him as he smirked at her, he was amused as she pulled the wolfs fur over her body and he scoffed.

"If I were to do something I don't think wolf hide would be able to stop me!" Gajeel laughed and Levy, though she agreed, only glared at him as he bit into the apple and then cut it, offering her some. Levy couldn't hide her hunger as her stomach growled and she slowly took the piece from the end of the blade and bit into it. The fruit was sweet and ripe, making her sigh as she gulped it down and the chief moved to sit next to her. "How are you feeling?" He asked and she swallowed her next bite and looked at him.

"My step father sold me for a throne, my thigh has been bitten in to, my head is a mess, my wrists are sore, my fingers are cut, my eyes hurt from the crying, and I'm sick of being looked down upon by people who can't even speak my language, how do you think I'm feeling?" She questioned and he put his hands up in defence.

"Sorry, forget I asked" he grumbled and she looked at the ripped part of the tent that had been sown up and he chuckled lightly, making the floor vibrate lightly. "You know, it must be new for you to be looked down on as supposed to you looking down on people, as for your cut fingers, they are your own fault, your wrists... well I could help you but I don't want to and that bite is healing so don't be a spoilt brat or I'll bite your other thigh!" Gajeel warned and Levy grumbled as she span the shackles to let her skin breathe a little. "What's wrong, does it hurt?" He asked in a mocking tone and she glared at him. "If you want them off so badly then take your dress off" he offered Levy stared at him as if he had grown a second head. "Or don't, suffer with sore skin, like I give a damn" he shrugged and Levy bit her lip as she looked away. On one hand she wanted to keep her modesty but on the other, her wrists felt sore enough to drop off.

Without a word, the small bluenette stood up and turned to him, pulling the brown laces until her dress became loose and it fell away from her. She stepped out of the fabric and walked to him, putting her wrists in front of him and a playful grin graced his lip as he pulled her forwards and she fell into his lap with a yelp.

"I should have offered that from the start!" He growled in her ear and she shuddered as his hands played with her wrists and the clinking of her chains hitting the floor was deafening in the silence. His lips began to run along her neck and she wanted to pull away but it made her spine tingle in the most delightful way and her hips moved without her control. "It feels good, doesn't it?" He mused and she nodded as she bit her bottom lip and his hands moved to stroke circles down her spine as he kissed along her collar bone. Levy felt conflicted between emotions, on one hand she was terrified and angry at him, the other, she was thankful that he had helped Nula and he fed her, gave her clothes and though he was cruel, there was a soft and gentle side to him. He was also sending her mad with his touch and his lips kissed up her jaw until they reached her mouth, lingering above hers and she moved to touch his but he moved away. "I think I'll wait to taste you on my tongue, first, you will eat... _properly_ " he told her and she whined slightly as he set her on the bed and stood up. Levy stayed there, confused and shocked with herself as she stared up at him and he grinned at her before leaving, his long, black hair swaying on his back.

Shortly after, the chief came back in and had a wicker bowl of meat, this time it was like chicken legs and her stomach seemed to ache with hunger at this. In his other hand was red grapes and she felt her mouth water as he set the bowls down and she plucked up a grape as he left her. She swallowed the small, sweet fruit in one before devouring a chicken leg and he entered the tent again, this time with a girl trailing behind him. Levys eyes widened as she saw Nula, a weak smile gracing her lip and Levy covered her gasping mouth before she gulped down the chunk of meat on her tongue.

"Princess, I am relieved to see you alright" was all she simply said before Levy stood up, uncaring of her naked body as she enveloped the handmaid in an embrace so tight she could have crushed her.

"I was so worried about you, are they treating you well, do you have enough food, none have them have hurt you have they?!" Levy blurted out, pulling back and inspecting Nula's face. It was bruised on one side and she had a gash on her forehead that had been sown up and paste had been applied.

"Please my princess, do not worry about me, I am being well treated, no one has hurt me or touched me... some of them even fetch me food and the children like to give me their toys... I'm well, you seem a little bruised though" she said and stroked Levys sensitive neck. The young princess knew it was because Gajeels onslaught of nibbled and suckling but she waved her friends worries away.

"No, this is my fault, I tried to escape after the chief had giving me much... hospitality, don't fret" she smiled and Gajeel snickered beside them before leaving. "Please, eat with me" Levy offered and Nula shook her head as she looked back.

"I... was invited to the feast with some of the tribeswomen... it would be rude to leave now, I only came to see how you were doing... I should take my leave now though" Nula said and Levy tried to persuade her but she was already leaving. Levy watched the flaps fall into place and stared down at the floor, slowly she grabbed her dress and began putting it back on, lacing it loosely as she sat on the fur bed. Even Nula was at this feast that Levy had not even known was happening and she had been hidden inside the tent like she was something grotesque. She plucked up a few more grapes and leaned back on the fur behind her, it was an odd feeling... to feel left out amongst the strangers she was held captive by.

The drumming was loud and she could barely hear herself think, it seemed that even Gajeel had forgotten about her and she walked towards the tents opening. Slowly, she pulled back the flap and watched the dancing and laughing from within the threshold as not to disturb it. Women danced sensually and the men joked and laughed, children were dancing to the beat like chickens and there was a large fire swaying in the dark night, creating shadows along the tents and the floor. There, she spotted Gajeel, Nula was dancing in front of him and her heart slammed against her chest as he grinned up at the dancing handmaid. Not moments ago he had been turning her into a quivering mess and now he was watching Levys young friend dance among his tribeswomen as if she belonged there. Levy bit her lip and moved away from the entrance, stepping back into the shield of the tent and she sat back on the bed, moving the loose grass away with her feet and she swallowed the lump in her throat. Why was she even trying to hold back the tears, why was she crying about that? It meant he wasn't focussed on making her life awful so why did it hurt so much? Levy laid staring at the wicker bowls before she threw them over the tent with a scream of frustration and she saw her crown, glinting on the floor and she grabbed it, she saw her reflection in the silver metal. She looked tired and bruised and pale, she hated it and she heard laughter come from outside, her rage was burning and she stormed outside, pushing through the dancers until it was silent.

"Princess, what are you doing?" Nula asked in a sweet voice that made Levy want to slap her in the face as she sat on Gajeels side, her hand on his shoulder.

"Jose was right, you are a whore, do not call me princess, do not step foot in that tent again and Gajeel, if you so wish to let women you call whores grind up around you then do it but do not think your filthy hands will ever touch me again!" Levy snapped as she threw her crown into the fire and the tribe looked at her, all whispering to each other. "As for the rest of you, if you intend on speak about me then say it to my face so I can slice your mouth open so every word you speak will be loud enough for everyone to hear!" Levy snarled and Gajeel laughed as he clapped his hands, moving away from Nula who had tears in her eyes and he walked over to Levy.

"If I knew you were so quaint and feisty I would have taken you on your throne room floor!" He smirked and Levy glared up at him, her eyes glittering with tears.

"If you lay next to me one more time, I will slit your throat in your sleep, and you, if I see your face again; I'll slice you open from navel to nose!" Levy growled, pointing to Nula and she turned on her heels, stomping into the tent and she grabbed a large, fur blanket, wrapping it around her before she walked over to the other end of the ten and laid down, cocooned in the warm, wolf fur. Her rage was dissipating now and instead, sadness began to set in and she shut her eyes tightly to stop the tears and she pulled the fur up to her nose. She was mentally exhausted by the tug of war her emotions were having and she was physically exhausted of the pain but she wasn't tired but she kept her eyes closed, listening as the feast started up again. A little while longer Gajeel entered the tent and she felt him grunt as he fell onto the fur, there was a moment of silence before his footsteps got closer and he draped another fur blanket over her. She stayed still with her eyes closed and felt his thumb brush against her cheek and she pretended to whimper in her sleep as she turned to move away from him. Gajeel sighed once more and moved away from her, making her relax and she listened as he fell back onto the mound of fur blankets. Someone entered the tent and giggled at him.

"Who told you to enter the chiefs tent?!" Gajeel growled lowly and the woman gasped slightly, clearly caught off guard by his angry tone and Levy tried to ignore them.

"But... back then... I thought-" she was cut off by him and Levy recognised the woman's voice instantly, it was Nula and she growled under her breath but pretended to stay asleep.

"You thought wrong, because of you, my bride is refusing to lay beside me and whimpered at my touch, do not ever come near my tent without my soul permission or I will let my men have you as they wish, the only reason I have forbid them is because of her, not out of kind gesture!" He snarled and Levy bit her lip, her eyes open now and Nula sniffled slightly.

"But she doesn't even want to be your bride, I gladly will!" Nula argued and Levy wanted to stand up and run at her but she wanted to hear what Gajeel would say.

"I don't care, I will wait as long as she needs until she falls in love, I am bound by my bite, she is mine and I will not hurt her like that, she was starting to open her heart and because of your display, she has closed it and put up more doors to hide it, you were just there because I was bored now get out before I throw you out!" Gajeel warned.

"Y-yes chief" she said and her footsteps left, fast and Levy bit her lip, she felt guilty and angry as she nestled closer into the blankets.


	6. Chapter 6

**Queen of dragons**

 _ **By: GameOfStories (GOS)**_

 **Chapter six: Turn back the sun**

 _I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Nula the handmaid... This story is sort of on the lines of Game of Thrones but it isn't a cross over so Enjoy the Picture is by the amazing Rboz and the characters from this story are the work of Hiro Mashima... Thanks all and don't forget to review._

* * *

Levy had a restless night, waking several times and she was tempted to crawl into the bed with him but she wanted to drag it out as much as she could until he got frustrated. Now she was tired and angry and she sat up, stretching her arms out wide and she looked over at him, he was laid watching her and she stood up. Levy untied several of the string on her dress, showing part of her cleavage and she pulled the skirt of her dress up her thigh slowly. She knew she was teasing him and she stared at the bite, it was still bruised and slightly swollen but it didn't hurt so much and she looked at him. He was biting his bottom lip with a smirk and she looked at him with distain.

"I wish to bathe, where is the nearest hot spring or inn?" She questioned and he scoffed as he sat up and stretched, showing her his beautifully muscled torso and she bit her own lip as she looked away.

"We are nowhere near a town or inn and the hot springs are in the mountains, it will have to be the lake over the tall grass field for you" he explained and she huffed, well it would have been much better than sitting in dirty clothing and she began walking out of the tent but he got to the entrance before her. "Where do you think you're going?" He asked and she looked at him like he had gone mad.

"I thought we had established I was going to bathe or are you a fool?" Levy countered her voice steady, cool, and unafraid as he glared down at her, he was huge compared to her, standing over a foot taller than she and he was broader by far.

"I... am not a fool and you aren't going on your own... wait and I shall get a blanket and food for us" he said and she sighed in annoyance but waited for him to gather things for them.

"I wished to bathe separately but if you insist on this then by all means, bring your whore along to keep you company!" Levy spat and he turned to her, clearly wanted to yell at her or hurt her but he just tensed and let out a long sigh as he stepped forwards.

"I will ignore that comment because I know you're angry but don't push your luck" he explained and Levy scoffed as she pulled apart the tents entrance and walked out into the warm, bright morning of the summer and the people around her stared, then went about their day as she looked at them. "They are trying to see if you truly are fierce, some of them don't believe it" he said in her ear and she moved away from his hot breath with a frown.

"If I wanted your moist breath in my ear I would ask for it, now please, lead the way" she said and motioned for him to go first, he sighed as he rolled his ruby eyes and walked in front of her towards the tall grass. They went through the back of the encampment and towards the stream that ran along the back of it; Levy didn't say a word and would distract herself with taking out her braids whenever he looked over at her. She was so mad at him... even though she didn't want to care and if this was how she could make him suffer then this was the way she would make him suffer.

"You know, you don't have to play this game with me, if you're angry just say so" he said in the silence as they crossed the stream and Levy shrugged as he looked back at her.

"Why on earth would I be mad, you're neither my husband nor do I have any affection for you so why would I be angry?" Levy questioned in a very steady tone as she looked at him, a sweet and confused smile gracing her lips. He said nothing to this as he clenched his jaw and turned to look away from her. Levy happily walked behind him, taking in the scenery of the field around them, it was full of beautiful green grass and surrounded but a forest either side. The sun was still a little low in the sky but it was bright and lit up the field like a ball of fire. It turned Gajeels skin a more golden colour and it glistened, his studs shimmered like jewels and his hair had flecks of light ricocheting off of it. He looked godly, it was actually terrifying, the way his muscles rippled as he moved, the way his whole stance just emanated power and control. As they got to the stream, the women looked up, quickly bowing their heads in submission of him but they looked up at Levy and, it was like they couldn't quite figure out who she was... or what she was.

Compared to them, Levy was... frail and weak; even the children looked down on her. They had golden, tough skin, like armour and they had scars from many fights and atrocities. Their hair was either raven black or brown and they were strong, they had muscles and were ruthless, they were everything she was not. Levy had pale skin, almost white like snow and she had sky blue hair, she was slim and not very strong, she was like a gazelle caught in a lion's den and they looked ready to pounce on her.

The streams water was freezing and brought Levy out of her musings with a gasp and she heard a snigger from the large dragon chief who was already across the stream. Levy glared up at him and he smirked, making one side of his mouth go up and she felt something in her heart that she pushed away. He turned and began walking again and Levy huffed as she followed, it was getting easier to move but her leg still hurt slightly. Levy followed him into the tall grass and he looked back to see if she was following, when they made eye contact she looked away. It wasn't out of fear or submission but there was something in those red orbs that made her feel like she should look away, so she did.

The tall grass was even taller than Gajeel, standing a foot over him and his broad shoulders parted the green sea like a ship, even in such a vast and dense scene, he occupied much of the space.

"Why don't you just fly yourself over to the lake, you are a dragon after all?" Levy questioned and looked up at him, Gajeel looked over his shoulder at her and shrugged.

"Even though I can fly doesn't mean I'm going to use my wings left and right, it is exhausting, it's like holding your arms out for several hours, you eventually get tired" he explained as he walked. Levy nodded to herself in agreement, that did seem plausible, like a bird, they were limbs after all. The rest of the walk was spent in silence until they got to the edge of the tall grass and Gajeel parted it for Levy to see. Sunlight hit her eyes and she shielded them for a moment as they adjusted to the brightness and she gasped at the sight before her.

The lake was enormous, it was more like a small sea and along the edges were tall reeds and Lillie pads with beautiful flowers in the centre. Water dazzled in the sunlight like small stars and though the water was murky it still looked beautiful, the forest surrounded it and far in the distance she could see the mountains. Levy couldn't believe her eyes at the beauty of it, of nature, she had barely been able to leave her castle and now she was considering never going back. It was breath taking and she felt the smile tugging on her lips.

"After you, princess..." Gajeel purred and Levy looked up at him, he had a grin on his face that made her knees feel weak and she bit her bottom lip as he placed the food and blankets on the grass just inches from the water. Levy took a small step forwards and let her toes settle in the water, the sun had warmed it slightly but only a few degrees, but it was bearable and she walked further into the water, until it skimmed her wolf skin dress.

Slowly, her small hands began tugging at the laces until the wolf fur slid into the water and she pulled it up, it slid over her until she was able to throw it onto the grass and she looked over at Gajeel, who was obviously watching her, though she doubted that he was trying to hide it. Levy span so that she was facing him and began walking back, further into the water and he watched her intently, every so often he would drag his eyes over her exposed body and lick his lips.

"Do you intend to watch me forever or are you going to join me?" Levy questioned in a seductive voice and she turned swimming out into the water until her feet couldn't feel the bed of the lake. It was almost freezing and she found herself panting slightly until her body had gotten use to the temperature of the dark water. There was a splash in the water and she looked over to where Gajeel had been, seeing nothing but the ripples along the water from where he had jumped in. Levy couldn't see him resurfaces and she span around in worry. "Gajeel?!" Levy called but there was no answer. "Gajeel this isn't funny!" Levy yelled but there was still nothing, only the gentle whispers of the wind in the trees and the splashing of her hands in the water. Panic set in, deep within her stomach and she took a deep breath before sinking into the water, she could barely see two feet in front of her but she tried, glaring against the darkness. Large red eyes opened and stared into hers, making her jump and she swam quickly to the surface, gasping for air and looking around again. Still there was no sign of the dragon chief and she huffed, she knew that was him under the water but still, it scared her, seeing a monster underneath the water where she couldn't see.

Her blue hair had darkened a few shades and was sticking to her wet skin, her lashes had droplets of water in them and there were droplet of water running down her pale flesh. She looked almost like a siren, exotic and beautiful, drifting through the water gracefully. Slowly, she lifted her legs so she was on her back, staring up at the blue sky with her arms outstretched and sunbathing on the surface. She felt weightless, as if she was gliding closer to the sun, it was so... so soothing, for her body and her head as she lay there, watching as the slow clouds rolled over the blue above her. Levy closed her eyes and sighed, listening to the birds and the trees and the water, pretending like she was free, as free as the birds that chirped in the sky, as free as the water that ran underneath her fingertips. The trickling of water on her face made her blink as she looked up and saw his large face above her, watching her.

"You are blocking my sunlight..." she said in a cool voice, watching as they golden light danced against his silver scales and he yawned, opening his mouth wide before bringing his head lower.

" _I can warm you enough... if you'd like?_ " He purred and she scoffed, her cheeks growing pink with embarrassment as she pulled her legs underneath her and began swimming further out. " _I wouldn't, there are crocodiles in these waters!_ " He called and she looked back at him before stopping.

"That only just crossed your mind to tell me?!" She snapped as she began swimming towards the bank of the lake and the large dragon began to shrink.

" _In either form, I would still be able to protect you_... fret not my little princess" he grinned and she scoffed, though it was odd, listening to the way his voice changed between forms. Levy swam past him, towards the blankets behind the reeds and Gajeel chuckled as he followed her. Levy climbed over the grass and grabbed a wolf skin blankets, wrapping it around her before airing out her dress and setting it out to dry. Gajeel followed, only he was less modest and just laid on the blanket, bare to the world which made it hard for Levy to concentrate.

In the past few days she had seen a drastic change in the chief and she wasn't sure if it was because he genuinely cared or because he didn't. He was rough and ill mannered, ill-tempered and most of all, he was violent, he was quick to throw his fists around to get what he wanted but... he was changing. He stopped trying to hurt her, he even turned away Nula, all be it he was slightly mean but then again, Levy had been to and she was ashamed of those actions. Looking up at the sky she realised that her and Nula only had each other in the strange world they had been thrown into and she needed to apologize because she didn't mean anything she had said to her closest friend. If only she could turn back the sun...


	7. Chapter 7

**Queen of dragons**

 _ **By: GameOfStories (GOS)**_

 **Chapter seven: surrenders and proposals**

 _I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Nula the handmaid... This story is sort of on the lines of Game of Thrones but it isn't a cross over so Enjoy the Picture is by the amazing Rboz and the characters from this story are the work of Hiro Mashima... Thanks all and don't forget to review._

* * *

Levy sat on the bank of the lake, watching the sunlight dance across it while slowly nibbling at the grapes that Gajeel had brought along. They had stayed quiet mostly, mainly because Levy didn't want to have to look in his naked direction, Gajeel was sat up on his sprawled out blanket and she could tell he was looking at her. He had been gnawing on a chicken leg for more time than Levy could be bothered to keep track of and she sighed.

"Is there something I can help you with Gajeel?" She questioned and listened as the dragon chief coughed a little, clearly not expecting her to start a conversation with him.

"N-no I... I just like watching you" he explained, becoming bashful and then confidant, like he didn't want her to see him so shy and she smirked as she placed a grape in her mouth.

"Why, I am just a human, you are surrounded by them?" Levy questioned as she laid down, staring at the sky above her and Gajeel moved to lay next to her, propping himself up on his elbows and she looked up at him. A gentle smile graced his lips and he sighed, looking down her small frame before staring into her hazel eyes again.

"You're not like them" he said, his voice quiet and smooth, unlike his usual, gruff, angry voice that frightened her a little. "I look at you and see something I don't see in them, they are my people and I couldn't be prouder but they aren't like you" he explained and Levy glared in confusion. "It isn't just a physical different, they are... tough and violent, they are kind but they know when to give in, when enough is enough... but you" he stopped moving his hand over her face. Slowly, he slid a strand of blue hair from her face, cupping her cheek gently as he stroked her skin with his thumb. "You wear your heart on your sleeves, you are stubborn and annoying and brave and I can't stand it when you glare, it doesn't suit your gentle features" he smirked and Levy let out a small laugh. "You are little and physically weak, you care too much and you are so sensitive but... I like it, you're an open book and I want to read it, I want to know every single chapter and revise every line..." he uttered, for only her to hear and she stared up at him, as it he may turn to dust in her fingertips. His words didn't feel real, the look on his face didn't seem real and she began to question is she was even awake as she bit her bottom lip.

"Why did you keep me Gajeel, you could have sold me, killed me... so why did you keep me?" Levy asked, putting her hand over his just to feel if he was real in that moment. His eyes searched hers and he sighed as he laid back on his blanket, removing his warm hand from her cheek and she actually missed that feeling against her skin.

"I saw you and... something within me just had to have you... not just to bare my children, I wanted to wake by your side, I wanted to watch your hair amongst the sunlight, I wanted to see your golden eyes, I wanted to feel your skin on my fingertips, I wanted you because... I did... I want you because you are you" Gajeel explained and Levy rolled over to face him, watching as he stared up at the sky. He truly was beautiful, so much so that he didn't even look human but maybe it was because she knew he wasn't all she knew was that her heart thrummed hard in her chest, her breathing was fast and shallow and she could barely think straight.

"If I stopped fighting, if I stopped resisting and hurting you and trying to escape... what would become of me?" Levy questioned and he turned his head to look at her, parts of his damp, black hair was sticking to his skin and Levy moved it from his cheek gently. This stunned him for a moment and she could see a small red tint creep onto his skin as he stared at her, bewildered, then seemed to remember where he was.

"I would... take you as my bride, we would go to the dragon city, where all of the dragon chiefs would gather and we would wed, the ceremony would be comprised of three days, first there would be a grand feast and welcoming of good fortune upon out future, then there would be the day of preparation, then our wedding day, where we would be wed by the eldest chief, Makarov, he gifted his grandson, his dragon powers" Gajeel explained and took a moment as Levy wiggled a little closer to his warmth. "Then... when we are wed, I would take you, in our tent that would have been draped in fine silks and gold and our tribes fortuitous talismans, eventually you would give me offspring, and you would sit at my side, my dragon queen" he told her and she bit her lip, it was such a tempting offer but she had wanted to free her kingdom. Jose had tried to get rid of her and she couldn't sit back and let it happen, not when that man was clearly twisted and deceitful.

"I have a proposal..." Levy explained and Gajeel looked at her, confused and his brows came together in a frown but he nodded. "I promise... I will not run, I will not fight, and I will not try to harm you... I will be yours to do with what you may... but I want Jose's head, I want his head on a spike and his heart in my hands" Levy explained as she sat up and Gajeel blinked in shock as he to sat up.

"You're telling me, you will be my queen without persuasion and on your free will... and all I have to do is kill Jose?" He questioned and Levy thought over what she was saying, what she was giving up. Jose had planned everything out, tried to have her abused and killed, or sold, he tried to get rid of her to keep his throne, a throne that never belonged to him and if he would give up the princess for power then who knew what else he would have done. Levy bit her lip as she looked up at the iron dragon king, who stared at her in question.

"If you kill him, if you bring me back his head... I will be yours, I will never run, I will never fight nor hurt you, you will have my surrendered heart... but I do not want my people under the reign of that deceitful monster..." Levy spoke, quietly and confidently as she stared into his blood red eyes.

"Then I will bring you his head... my queen" he spoke in a deadly tone that made Levy shiver in delight and she smiled up at him, though there was a darkness in her smile, in her pure being, a speck of darkness grew, tainting her. Gajeels hand came up and Levy flinched slightly but his gentle hand only caressed her small cheek and she found herself leaning into his warm palm. "I promise, though I am barbaric in my ways, I will never harm you again" he whispered and Levy looked up at him, her hazel eyes glazed with contentment as she nodded.

She wasn't aware he was growing closer, in her days she was looking straight through him, it was only when his warm breath fanned her face. It was a slight shock and she gasped, quivering at his closeness, her mouth open but unable to utter a word and her eyes wide with anticipation... or fear, she was yet to decide. Her heart was fluttering in her chest, like a butterfly driven mad, her stomach twisted with anxiety and she felt her palms grow warm as her mind swam in a million different thoughts. The dragon chief, his eyes were heavy lidded, like he had awoken from a dream and a warm tint was hidden underneath his skin. She could feel his hand shaking and she bit her lip, not wanting to move, she didn't want to pull away but she didn't want to dive into him either.

They sat there, almost nose to nose as the air grew heavy, almost sticking to her lungs and she felt like she was melting into the floor. Slowly, almost as if he was afraid she would take off like a startled rabbit, he leaned in, growing ever closer until his lips feathered against hers and she closed her eyes. The world around her seemed to fall apart and every star in her sky collided with exploding force as his lips pressed against hers. For such a rough man, his lips were incredibly soft, almost like rose petals and she sighed into the kiss. In that moment everything was so minor, nothing she had wanted or needed was even close to how much she never knew she needed his kiss. He was the first person she had ever kissed and she would have never imagined that it would feel so... perfect, she expected it to go wrong but he was so gentle and patient.

His other hand touched her thigh and she gasped at the unexpected heat but for some odd reason, his touch made her shiver, it was like a drop of cold water had ran down her spine and every nerve tingled. His thumb stroked her skin delicately and she slowly, gently, rested her dainty hand on his warm chest, feeling the strong bet of his heart underneath her fingers as she moved closer. Gajeel moved his arms, until they were at her hips and he leaned forwards, making Levy fall back and he followed, never once breaking the kiss. Her small blanket had become slightly undone, showing her belly button and her legs that had been parted, her womanhood was unshielded and she was vaguely aware of the slight breeze against her most sensitive parts. This made Levy tremble and the chief growled into the kiss, moving to grip her thighs and pull her closer, until it looked as if he could devour her. There was heat bubbling into Levys abdomen and it made her squirm out of... discomfort, well she wasn't sure really, if she liked the feeling or not, it was all so new to her.

"Gajeel... wait" Levy panted in the kiss and he stopped, for only a second before he began kissing down her jaw, using his tongue to trace patterns along the skin of her neck and she shivered. "Gajeel... I, we should wait" Levy uttered, though she couldn't deny the feeling of his mouth on her neck felt like she was seeing stars.

"Why?" He growled lowly as he nibbled her collar bone and made her whimper with delight, she wasn't sure she wanted him to stop but she was both excited and terrified of what was to come.

"B-because... if we are going to wed... we should wait... it will be better" Levy managed to stutter out between the attack on her skin and Gajeel slowed, coming to a stop at her lips again and she opened her eyes. They were both panting and Gajeel was staring deep into her hazel gaze, both had gotten lost in the moment, almost to the point of Levy losing control of her thoughts.

"You're right... I'll have to hold myself from you a little while longer" he mumbled and gave her one gentle kiss before he got up and Levy quickly wrapped the blanket tightly around her.

"We should... we should return now, before the tribe thinks I've murdered you" Levy joked and Gajeel scoffed as he stood up and Levy looked away quickly.

"You wouldn't stand a chance against this dragon king!" He proclaimed and Levy shook her head with a smile as she picked up her dress, it was damp still but not uncomfortably so, it felt nice in the heat. She tied the laces so it wouldn't fall down and looked over at Gajeel who had the blankets in one hand and threw the fly ridden food into the murky water of the lake that stirred with life. "Let's go, my beautiful bride" he smirked and Levy nodded as she made her way through the tall grass...


	8. Q&A

**Queen of dragons- Q &A**

 ** _By: GameOfStories (GOS)_**

* * *

 **Aha I haven't been on in a while because I was busy so I checked my reviews and I have a lot of questions in my reviews that I would be happy to clear up. Honestly guys, if you have any questions or just want to get to know me, anything like that just send me an inbox, I love talking so I am more than okay with it. I do work so sometimes I might not get back to you straight away but your message would never go ignored so please, don't hesitate. So I know this isn't a chapter but I'd like to do a small Q &A to clear up some confusions and to generally just answer these questions, I don't know who you are that has asked these as you are on guest mode but thank you for your genuine interest I love it so don't worry that I'll be put off. **

Q: Why was the dragon tribe attacking the city?

A: Well, each tribe has a different sort of personality in a way, that's how their chiefs were brought up to rule and though Gajeels father wasn't evil, it was his belief that as they were stronger than humans, they could take exactly what they want, when they want it so Gajeel does. If he wants more men for his arms, or gold or things he will pillage anywhere to get it, not because he is evil but because it's all he really knows, he isn't really use to being told no.

Q: What happened that the fighting can be settled with a few whore/slaves?

A: Okay, so much like in the older days of history, people use to bargain with slaves and whores and such, this is sort of the same and much like Game of Thrones, Gajeels is sort of like Khal Drogo. If he thought that the whores were ugly or the men were weak, he would go on a murderous rampage. Though this isn't the case because it was all more of a ploy by Jose which is recently learnt by our beautiful Levy who is kind of taken aback by it all.

Q: Is Nula originally from the dragon Tribe?

A: Though Nula was brought to the castle as a young age, she didn't come from the dragon tribe, at least not recently, some of her ancestors were from there but her great grandmother left the tribe and so Nula was never know but she does share a lot of physical features with them because she is descendant from them.

Q: how will Jose explain to his kingdom what happened to Levy?

A: This isn't known in the story as the focus is on Levy and Gajeel but Jose had told the kingdom that Levy has been kidnapped by the dragon tribe and he is using all of his forces to get her back. A lot of his subjects don't believe this because they saw the dragon tribe leave without a fight from the city so it's already suspicious.

Q: What about the other women with Nula who were offered to the tribe?

A: So Levy did care about these other women, she was just shocked by seeing Nula there, the other women, Levy didn't know so when she saw Nula it was more personal. Levy had wanted to save all of the women but if she just got Nula then she would still feel happy. It is a little selfish but in that day and age, it was a normal thing to do so Levy couldn't argue that fact.

Q: Why did Gajeel only use her language for a few short words, and then talked to her like a person?

A: It was a way to sort of make her feel separated from the rest of the tribe; the tribe do know some of Levys language, only the basic things though. Gajeel used this to make her feel her isolated and to seem more brutal in a way, but when it only makes her play up worse, he uses her language so she understands what he wants. Obviously when you are faced with a large man whom can't speak your language, it's more intimidating and that's what he was going for.

Q: Why didn't he explain that he was helping Nula?

A: Well as the review states, he is a chief and he doesn't need to explain but also because he knows Levy is very close to Nula so he felt like that was a way to manipulate her. To make her think he was going to let them do what they wished to Nula which kind of weakened Levys resolve.

Q: How does he (Gajeel) know so many languages?

A: Gajeel is a dragon so he was taught at a young age to understand all languages in the land; this is because dragons are more advanced so he is able to understand more.

Q: Will we get see the other dragons and their tribes? Will they live in different environments and have different cultures too? Will we see others like Kinana, Lucy, or Yukino?

A: Yes, later on in the story we will get to see the rest of the tribes, I'm still kind of between the idea of bringing them in sooner or mainly just one or two but I'm not sure yet, we'll have to see what happens. They do live by their own sets of rules (beliefs) and in different environments which will be explained with the more that Levys learns so be patient and we will see the other chiefs spouses so I hope you all love it when it all comes together.

Q: If the dragon tribe has such a bad reputation in her kingdom, do they only know Gajeel's tribe? Because I doubt Wendy's would be harmful? Will Wendy be in her own tribe or live with another tribe, kind of like what happened to her guild in the Anime?

A: Levys kingdom only knows about Gajeels tribe because his tribe moves around, though they do have their own territory. Gajeels tribe do have a bad reputation so that's how most of Levys kingdom and the neighbouring kingdoms know about them. Wendy does have her own small tribe and it isn't harmful, they are quite peaceful and like to heal and value the land more than bloodshed.

Q: Are the slaves in the tribe from different tribes?

A: No, they aren't, the slave women/men in the tribe are the criminals of the tribe, either they stole from the chief, or they did something against their laws so instead of killing his own people, Gajeel uses them as slaves. Though some slaves are taken from kingdoms as a peace offering.

Q: You keep mentioning wolf fur; does it have some special significance? Like only for royalty?

A: So the wolf fur isn't very significant it is just because wolves are a sign of fierceness in their tribe and it is the most prominent predator from their home. Though the colour is the main thing, Gajeel wears black because it is a dark and bold colour and it is sort of an intimidating colour while Levy wears white. The white is because she is his bride and because it resembles purity, also it is opposites of each colour so it shows that they are opposite in almost everything so it's sort of a double meaning to it. You'll find that the rest of the tribe mainly wears grey or brown or other colours of wolf fur from black or white.

Q: So more people speak Levy's language than she thought?

A: As answered in a previous question, the tribe does know some of Levys language, not enough to have a very fluent conversation but enough to be almost caveman like as it isn't their mother tongue.

Q: When did she (Levy) go from being a prize to a wife? Does their culture have no ceremony?

A: In dragon culture, when a dragon marks a mate, they are his or her spouse, though a ceremony between the tribes must be performed to make it official, Gajeel essentially wasn't going to make Levy his wife but as soon as he saw her, he wanted her because she is beautiful and exotic to him and she is fierce in her own way and he respects that.

Q: Is he keeping her alive because he finds her acts of bravery amusing? Or the way she challenges him?

A: So as we know, Gajeel was originally going to have his way and sell her, that was until he saw her, he was kind of taken aback by her because he was expecting a spoilt royal brat and then he was faced with this small, fierce beauty that had the nerve to insult him and protect her friend. He wanted to keep her then, obviously we don't get to see Gajeels point of view which I will change when he goes to challenge Jose so please be patient. Gajeel didn't want to take a bride of his culture, he never did so when this little woman was forced into his hands, and he felt kind of like it was the best gift ever. He originally was getting very frustrated with her because he doesn't like the word no, as explained but he is slowly coming around to her, he wants her to want him so he's being patient.

Q: What differences or similarities in culture make her interesting to him?

A: Levy, as the saying goes, was born with a silver spoon in her mouth; she is royalty so she's never had to live 'poorly'. Gajeel finds this amusing because in his opinion, she's spoilt and a brat but he is confused as to why she cares so much for the whore he was given (Nula). Also he likes the change in appearance from his people, they all look vicious and strong and he is suddenly face to face with this delicate woman without a mark on her porcelain skin and she is completely flawless compared to them. Also she is gentle and kind and she is very elegant, she walks with her head held high and she's very smooth in the way she speaks while they lumber around and they throw about their weight and they speak in a very gruff tones. In all honesty, the only reason he was interested in her was because she was beautiful but then she was fiercely protective and she was brave and his tribe values that most.

Q: If he was going to "have fun with her" then what's stopping him from doing it now?

A: So I've answered this slightly in another question but I'll answer it properly. Gajeel was going to have his fun originally but when he met her, when she began to stand up against him, he wanted her in different ways. Though in the tent on the second chapter, he was going to take her there and then but she was far too lovely to take instantly, he wanted to take his time with her but now he's fallen too far to do that and he doesn't want to hurt her anymore because he knows that won't work.

Q: Is Levy used to being naked now? Is Nula worried about her?

A: So Levy still keeps her modesty as much as she can but sometimes it can't be helped, she is sort of becoming more used to it and embracing the difference in bodies between her and the other women. Nula is worried about Levy; they are both worried for each other and though Nula seems happy to leave, she isn't she worries about her princess but she feels that she is safe with the chief from the ways he acts towards the princess.

Q: where is Levys guard?

A: Well during the feast, everyone is getting very relaxed and Gajeel sort of forgets about Levy as he enjoys himself and so do everyone else so she becomes left out.

Q: Why did she (Nula) go in the tent, I mean knowing Levy is in there?

A: Well as far as Nula could tell, Gajeel was interested in her; she also knew that because he's the chief if she got close to him, she would be safe so in all honesty it was sort of a desperate grasp to survive. Nula isn't very smart so she doesn't know when she is crossing the line really and Levy doesn't know that when Nula was growing up, Jose did use her to satisfy some of his guards so it is in her nature but she doesn't mean to really.

For some background, Nula had no idea about Jose's plan and she is just trying to survive, she knows when Gajeel threatens her that she needed to back off. She did know Levy was in the tent but in that situation, faced with rape or being the chief's whore, she was just trying to stop herself from being hurt and momentarily forgot about how Levy had helped her because she was desperate. It was selfish and she does feel very bad about it but she doesn't in a way because she was only trying to save herself.

Q: What does Gajeel mean by he is bound by his bite?

A: So when Gajeel bit Levy that was him marking her as his, he doesn't go biting people willy nilly, Levy doesn't know that it's sort of a brand, she just thinks it's because she was denying him what he wanted. He is bound by this mark to be faithful to her, adultery in dragon culture is one of the worst things you can do to your mate, and he's still young in the dragon culture so he's still finding his feet on things like that so he will be tempted but he wants Levy and Levy only.

Q: Why is Levy teasing Gajeel if she doesn't like him?

A: Levy does like Gajeel, physically she is completely infatuated, and it's him and his personality she hates about him. Though she is stuck with him and she knows it so she figures that fighting him won't help so she decides to join him, if she's going to do that though, she wants to have fun about it.

Q: Will Levy have to prove her fierceness to his people like through a ritual or battle?

A: Well I haven't actually thought about that but it's a very good point, as she is the chiefs bride I don't think she would have to do anything like that but I do what her to show her fierce side so we will have to wait and see.

Q: Will Gajeel teach Levy how to defend herself?

A: I don't want to give too much away but because of a certain threat, Gajeel does end up teaching Levy some things which I hope you guys enjoy as it may get a little… risqué due to them both getting very heated.

Q: Will Levy have to learn to make clothes or food like tribe?

A: Yes, during later chapters you will see Levy becoming more comfortable and even teaching some of her own customs and cultural learnings to the tribe's people.

Q: What about their dragon parents like Igneel and Metalicanna?

A: So it isn't known yet but as Levy begins to learn the history of Gajeels tribe she learns that the older dragons, they died a few hundred years ago and they were purer than their children, they could only turn human during mating. The children are actually over a hundred years old but their human ages are around 12 to 28, with Gajeel being 24.

 **So, I hope this has cleared up some things, other things such as what I may do with Jose and our lovely couple will have to wait until the story progresses. As I said, if you have any questions or just want to talk, either PM me or ask in the reviews, I really love how these questions are about the background and stuff because I hadn't explained some of it in the story which I wished I had but then again I am still new to writing, I really hope you all enjoyed this Q &A thank you so much for asking and reading!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Queen of dragons**

 _ **By: GameOfStories (GOS)**_

 **Chapter eight: Apologies and sorrows**

 _I do not own any of the characters in this story except for Nula the handmaid and Mia the slave... This story is sort of on the lines of Game of Thrones but it isn't a cross over so Enjoy the Picture is by the amazing Rboz and the characters from this story are the work of Hiro Mashima... Thanks all and don't forget to review._

* * *

Levy was sat near the large campfire, watching the daily goings on, a few tribesmen looked down on her but she didn't let it bother her as she looked out for Nula. Children were running around her, playing some sort of cat and mouse game were one had to catch the others; the women were sat with their hides and their meat, expertly separating them. The men were doing manly things, eating, drinking, belching, fighting, they were being general savages but she ignored it. Gajeel was talking to some men about something that she couldn't understand, though it seemed very serious, his facial expression kept changing which showed that it was something bad.

A woman walked past him and he grabbed her arm to stop her from moving, Levy glared over at him but he wasn't paying attention as he spoke to the men. The woman wasn't afraid, she just looked up at her chief and waited for him to finish, while she looked to and fro between the conversations. There was a pause and he bent down to whisper something in the woman's ear and she nodded once before looking over at Levy. Levy watched inquisitively as the woman walked over to her.

She didn't look like a woman born in the tribe, she had short, blonde hair, her complexion, though tanned, was not as dark as the tribes people around her. As she got closer, Levy saw that she had crystal blue eyes and she seemed to walk a little more gracefully than the tribe around her. She had a slim figure, with no womanly assets, she had a small chest and her hips were narrow, all hidden behind a brown fur skirt and top that was very crudely made and she had a very pretty face.

"Hello princess" she smiled and Levy opened her mouth to say something, shock had taken over her at the fact the woman spoke, very fluently in Levys language. "I'm sorry, that must have come as a surprise, my name is Mia, I'm from the kingdom before yours, ruled by Hades" she explained and Levy nodded.

"Ah... sorry I seemed to have lost myself for a moment, my name is Levy, it's a pleasure to meet you, I mean someone I can actually talk to!" Levy smiled and Mia nodded before she sat down beside her.

"I can imagine, I remember my first few months here, it was scary and amazing at the same time, then again anything was better than living under Hades rule" she said and Levy nodded. Levy had heard about that tyrants rule, he was a monster, he did use to be a very good king but... something turned him mad and he became evil and vicious, he put the tribe to shame.

"So did Hades give you to the tribe in an offering?" Levy asked and Mia shook her head, letting the golden locks fall down her shoulder by an inch.

"No... I asked to come along, it was better than being ravaged by the kings knights which was what would have happened... no, the chief and his men were riding by my little town just shy of the castle and I asked if he could take me with him..." Mia explained and she smiled over at Gajeel. Levy couldn't deny the small pang of jealousy towards the blonde woman but she could tell that it didn't mean anything to the chief who looked over and simply nodded before looking at Levy and grinning.

"What brings you to sit by me anyway... not that I mind of course, I need the company?" Levy smiled and Mia turned to look at her.

"The chief asked me to, he said you look lonely and to come and talk to you" she smiled but Levy felt there was something akin to boredom in her voice.

"Oh... well you don't have to, I'll probably go to my tent soon anyway" Levy said, her smiling fading slightly and Mia shrugged as she sighed.

"I have nothing better to do since all of my chores are done" she explained and Levy nodded, it was obvious that Mia didn't want to be there and Levy grew quiet staring at the fire before her. Of course Mia wouldn't have even given Levy a second thought without Gajeel saying so, nobody in the tribe did, except for Nula and oh she missed her something awful. Nula was her best friend, Nula was only trying to make her way in the awful world they had been thrust into, they needed each other and Levy wanted nothing more than to be sat beside her and speaking about nothing and everything all at once. Levy wanted to find her and say sorry until it was all Nula could hear for years to come, she wanted to hold her close and tell her that they would make it out, together but she hadn't seen her all day. "It's a shame about that girl you came with" Mia said and Levy frowned in confusion at her. "You know, the one with the dark hair, she had to go to the healer?" She added and Levys eyes grew wide with worry.

"N-Nula, why, what happened, is she okay!?" Levy asked and Mia shook her head, making Levys stomach grow sick with dread as she stared at the blonde woman for answers.

"Oh... you didn't know, I'm sorry, she... she was found at the edge of the camp, she was trying to escape... no one really knows what happened" Mia explained and Levy shook her head as she stood up.

"Where is she?" She asked and Mia looked up at her, not saying a word which angered the small bluenette and she glared. "I am the bride of the chief and you will tell me where my friend is!" Levy snapped and Mia bit her lip, looking over at Gajeel but he wouldn't help her in this situation. She knew it was bad to use that against Mia, though she respected Gajeels status more then she respected Levys need to see her friend.

"She... she's in the healers tent, they're trying to figure out what happened" Mia explained and Levy swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat.

"Where is the healer's tent?" Levy asked and Mia pointed over at the tent that Gajeel was stood in front of, it had a bunch of skulls and stuff on it that Levy couldn't have cared about at that moment. Slowly, she walked over to the tent and Gajeel looked in her direction, he looked at her confused and she walked up to him. "I want to see her" Levy said simply and Gajeel spluttered out a reply.

"See who?" He asked and she glared at him viciously.

"Nula, I want to see Nula!" She snapped, biting back the urge to cry.

"I... don't know where she is" he lied and Levy shook her head, the lump in her throat almost felt like it was suffocating her.

"Yes you do, I know she's in there, let me see her!" Levy demanded and Gajeel clenched his jaw, he clearly wanted to make a show at the fact she'd yelled at him and she had challenged him to do so as she glared at him. "I want to see her" she said in a quiet, steady voice, afraid that she might explode into tears. Gajeel said nothing as he pulled back the flap of the tent and Levy walked underneath his large arm into the dark tent.

There were candles around and flowers of some kind that smelt musty and in the middle was a raised table like bed, hay surrounded it and on it laid _her_. She was naked and laid on her back, her body was lifeless and her chest was unmoving, making Levy gasp as she put her hand over her mouth. Slowly, she walked up to the bed, there were several bruises on Nula's flesh and on her wrists were several deep cuts, like someone had hacked away at them. Levy had seen something like that before and her heart felt like it had fallen into her stomach as she got to her face, her neck had been cut ever so slightly and her skin was stained with blood. She looked peaceful, like she was sleeping, her eyes were closed and her lips were slightly parted, she had grown pale and Levy took her hand. It was cold beneath hers and she sniffled as she looked down at her closest friend, at her companion and she held back the sob in the back of her throat.

"Oh... Nula, I'm... I'm so, so sorry... t-this is my fault..." Levy sniffled as tears slipped down her cheeks, her lips quivered and she felt like she was going to throw up. "You were... m-my closest friend... and I pushed you away... I'm not mad... I promise... I-I never meant to hurt you... p-please... please forgive me!" Levy sobbed, almost screaming the words and she gripped her cold hand tighter, as if she may feel it from where her spirit had wandered. "I'm an awful friend... y-you needed me and I turned away... I'm... so sorry!" Levy cried as her legs gave out and she fell to the floor, her body was shaking and her chest hurt, making her scream in anguish. It was a cry that filled even the hardest of warriors with sorrow; it was a cry that shook the heavens with heartache. The tears wouldn't stop, the pain was more than she could bare and the inner turmoil was tearing her apart as she knelt there, almost keeling over with her arms around her stomach.

The large, warm arms that draped over her made her notice how cold she felt and she began to quiver uncontrollably, her sobbing didn't stop though. It didn't stop when he began rubbing her back, it didn't stop when he stroked her blue locks, it didn't stop when he pulled her into his lap and held her close. Nothing was making it stop and it was exhausting, her head had begun pound, her eyes stung and her throat hurt, her stomach felt like it was twisted and her heart felt like it was breaking her ribs as she sat there. His free hand was running circles along her bare thigh with his fingertips and his other was running his thumb over her shoulder as he hummed something.

"I-it's m-my fault... she needed me... she needed to feel s-safe... and I, I turned away fr-from her..." Levy uttered in a broken voice into his chest.

"No... You weren't to know, it isn't your fault, you can't blame yourself for that" he said and she shook her head, it was, she knew it was, Nula was hurting and she had left her... all alone.

"I thought... I thought I had time to apologise... I thought she'd wander past me... I... I let her die alone... she killed herself because of me!" Levy sobbed and Gajeel squeezed her tighter, shushing her as she cried for Nula. All she wanted was to speak to her again, to hear her voice and to hold her warm hand, she wanted a chance to say goodbye, to tell her that she didn't mean a word she'd said... but it was too late. If she hadn't yelled at her, if she hadn't gotten mad, if Jose hadn't sold her, if she had just sat there, in that stupid throne... maybe. There were so many what ifs and she had not a single answer for any of it.

"Come on... we need to let the healer tend to her" Gajeel said and Levy looked up, shocked for a moment with tears in her eyes but she just sniffled and nodded. She had no more fight left in her, she had no more reason to fight, Nula was the only reason Levy was fighting, she didn't want her to suffer Levys fate but then... she suffered worse.

"I want a moment alone... with Nula" Levy uttered as she stood, on shaking legs and Gajeel held her steady as he got up and he nodded once before he turned and left. She walked over to the table, her tears were still falling but she made no sound as she looked down at her friend. Her delicate hands took one of Nula's and she rubbed her thumb over icy cold skin, it felt almost clammy, like clay and Levy bit her lip as she sniffled. "I... I know you can't forgive me for what I said... I know I can't take it back or protect you... or bring you back... but I am so sorry, I... hope that where ever you are, you're safe and happy... I hope you can hear me... so you know that I'm not mad, not a single bit... I'm hurting but it isn't your fault... I love you Nula... I mean that, from the bottom of my broken heart... I have to go... so they can... tend to you... I'm sorry... goodbye" Levy said as she laid Nula's hand back down and walked towards the tent.

The light hurt her eyes and she looked around, it felt like everyone was talking about her and looking at her but she held her head high, despite the tears and she looked over at Gajeel. He was speaking to Mia and another tribe man, Mia gave her a look of pity and Levy glared over at her as she walked towards Gajeel. Her sadness was boiling into anger as she walked towards the chief and she wiped her eyes as she coughed behind him. He spun round, his eyes softening at her and she looked between him and Mia.

"I want her to have a royal funeral, I don't want her to buried, I want to send her onto the lake... she was my closest friend and I won't have her buried in the dirt" Levy said in a clipped voice and he nodded as he put his arm around her, like she was his to possess. "I'm going to lay down" she simply said, removing him from her as she walked and she glared at Mia from the corner of her puffy, red eyes until she got inside the tent. There, away from prying eyes she let out a silent sob, crawling into the mess of wolf fur and she wrapped them around her, curling into a ball as she sobbed...


End file.
